


Control Z

by eveesolo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, dark timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveesolo/pseuds/eveesolo
Summary: Zeal is pulled into a world where a being known as the Elder One ruled it. Demons and malevolent spirits wander his kingdom, demonic dragons roam the skies, and wielders of magic were the only subjects worth leaving alive.She comes to find out a mage, the one responsible for putting the Elder One into power, possesses an amulet that can leap through time. With the help of her cellmate Birdie, Zeal was able to escape her prison, obtain the amulet, and flee from captivity.The plan is simple: Prevent the Elder One from seizing power. Starting with the day he murdered the Divine. Birdie believed if anyone could stop that tyrant, it was her.Zeal fails at saving the Divine’s life, and what stops her from trying again was a written note: Do not save her.If the Divine can’t be saved… then who will keep the Elder One from his rein? Her?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Control Z

I am greeted by pain, throbbing aching pain.

Thrown like a rag doll, my body rolls against something cold… and hard. It leaves my head spinning, and my memories jumbled. Danger, I remember danger, and running. My lungs feel they’re on fire, inhaling this wintry air is much like inhaling sharp sewing needles.

Wheezing and coughing, I use to my spit to desperately calm my irritated throat.

The ringing in my ears is replace with a different ring, one that I haven’t heard in so long. The ring of silence. I’m surrounded by walls of a long hallway, and the ground is made from stone. None of these were here before… I must be in the right place.

However, the quiet is off putting.

It makes the room still, as if time has come to a stop.

The thought fills me with panic as I pat down for the amulet. Hanging around my neck, a piece of gold jewelry with an orange gem at the center. As simple as it looks, it reflects a shine that can light a room. I thought of it as a beacon because if it weren’t for the lit fireplace in Alexius’ room, I would’ve never found it.

The magic appear to have worked since the center appears darker… as if there’s barely any life to it.

Mix feelings stir within me. Pleased I was able to activate it properly, but… this also means there’s very little magic left in the amulet. Safe to assume I only have enough for one do-over.

It won’t be necessary, so as long as I save _her_ life.

I must, or else--

A scream penetrates my thoughts. It echo down the halls, loud and in pain. One from… a woman.

Aching muscles are forgotten as I jump to my feet and dash toward the piercing cry. I follow it an empty corridor with large doors at the end. Strange lighting escapes through the cracks, I tread lightly towards it.

Goosebumps are crawling up my arms, and leave an itchy trail in its wake. By the time I get to the door, my entire body is covered in prickle bumps and burning from the scratching.

Magic.

My skin reacts to it like an allergy. The stronger it is, the worse I become.

And there is something powerful beyond these doors. A deep and booming voice rain over the screaming.

“Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Peeking through the door, a woman in white ceremonial robes is suspended in mid-air. Her arms extend out and trap by a swirl of vibrate magic. Mages underneath her are composing it, they gather in a circle wearing identical uniforms, blue gambits with grey armor on top.

“Now is the hour of our victory.”

The voice addresses the room like a king to a court, full of pride and triumph, but what step from the shadows is a tall and monstrous being. Unnatural color skin stretching then over his deformed limbs.

“Why are you doing this?” The woman face the people holding her, completely dismay. “You of all people?”

None answer her, not even an acknowledgement, as if… they were under a trance.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” He approaches her, and raise his long arm up. Holding in his skinny claw like hands an orb.

It glows a sickly green, and my skin feels as if I’m sitting to an open fire. This is the magic my body is sensing, and the color… it reminds me of the sky from my timeline. It was only ever plagued with unnatural lighting storms. Never did it poured rain, but demons.

Was this how he was able to seize the world? Manipulate it to his likely, one he can claim to be god of?

Magic from the orb engulf the old woman, she screams again.

“Someone! Help me!”

_**NO!** _

He cannot have his way.

He cannot have his kingdom!

She, the Divine, the Most Holy, will live! She is the reason I’m here, and I’ll make damn sure she stops him!

The air feels like a thin lay of fabric. I remember Birdie telling me the world once had a barrier. Before he tore it down, it had separate reality and the Fade, another world full of spirits and demons. It was also a world where magic was from.

I twist my hands in the air, over and over until I feel a tingle against my scarred palms. Soon the feeling turns numb and a green electric is conjured.

Holding in my hand is a ticking time bomb, the longer I hold it, the higher chance it will back fire onto me.

Quickly and as hard as I could, kick to the door, and unleashing my fury in his direction.

The magic hits his wrist and sparks ignite. He growl at the hurt and force to drop the orb. It rolls across the room… at the edge of my feet.

All eyes on me.

My trembling hands are swollen red and cover in blisters. Terrible condition as they are, I’m prepare myself to draw on the Fade once more.

The Divine is more horrified than relieved at my attempted recuse. “Run while you can! Warm them!”

And I should have. The odd are against my favor with five against one, and one of them being an all-powerful mage.

But rage inside would not let me turn around.

This monster…

He took me and my friends from our home! Took us from everything that we knew and loved, and pulled us into this twisted fantasy world full of demons and dragons! Torture us for answers of how to get to our homeland, so he too can conquer it. I watch my friends, taken one by one from their cells. Never to be seen again. Only do I find out later they’ve been experiment on. I was the only one left… and the only one to survive.

Be turned into some faux mage.

Magic harms my body every time I wield it, or even be near it. Bruises, cuts, burns are left behind. Scare after scar, my skin can never grow back the same.

“Elder One!” All my anger and resentment I had pent up is put in my scream.

It certainly got his attention.

“You don’t know me.” I take a step farther in the room. “But I certainly know you, and what rein you ruled. Excuse me, I should say will rule.” --another step-- “I know what your future holds, Elder One!”

The tip of my foot touches the orb. Sparks radiating from it makes my skin jump.

I snarl. “And I’m here to make sure it NEVER HAPPENS!”

My words strikes true as his mouth falls open, and after his face recoils.

“Nooooo!” He shouts. “KILL HER!”

I grab hold of the orb with my bare hand. It’s overflown with magic, it glows brighter and brighter, and suddenly… everything went dark.

And foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging is subject to change since this is a very new story. I've only written snippets of the idea in discord. It'll be shorter than my other WIP.
> 
> Hi, it has been... a while yet again. I have been hopping from one project to other, and here is the latest one I've been working on. That's actually completely.
> 
> Let's see where it goes :)


End file.
